Mother and Daughter Reunited
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Principal Clair Fletcher and Rory finally meet each other after 16 year's of not knowing each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One Friday morning 16 year old Rory was called down to the prinicipal's office she waited outside until she was called in

Principal Fletcher opens the door ''Miss Gilmore can I see you in my office please?'' she asks her

Rory walks in.

''what did I do this time Fletcher?'' Rory asks her

''Tardy again thats 10 tardy's this semester and it's Principal Fletcher to you!'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''yea so traffic sucks in the morning and I don't live around here and you know that!'' Rory tell's her

''I want you in lunch detention everyday for a month in my office until you learn how to get to school on time!'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''What!'' ''No way your crazy!'' She stands up and is ready to walk out.

''Hey that's no way to talk to me kid I'm your mother!'' Principal Fletcher tells her

Rory swallows and drops back down into the chair.

''your my what?'' Rory asks her

''your mother'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''your not my mother I don't have a mother I have a father and he is my best friend in the entire world I was adopted I know I don't have a mother because if I did don't you think he would of told me and I would even care to even maybe try find her or she would try and find me or even want to contact my father so she could of contacted me?'' Rory asks her

Clair sighs and takes a breath ''well your looking at her now this beautiful creature sitting right here in front of you.'' Principal Fletcher says

Rory basically stops breathing for a minute and just sits there.

''breathe kid.'' she says and pulls out a file

''so your father is Luke Danes of Stars Hollow?'' Principal Fletcher asks her

''yes and he is a great person who would want me to be getting an education and not be sitting here talking to you!'' Rory tell's her

''ugh if your father was here listening to the way you are talking to me!'' Principal Fletcher says

''I don't think he would care.'' Rory tell's her

''your biological father would he would of grounded you kid.'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''Great whatever I don't care I got to get to class.'' Rory tell's her

''Sit We're not done!'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''what now?'' Rory asks her

''I wanted to talk to you.'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''ok so talk tell me how I came to this world if you know me well enough to be telling me that your my mother.'' Rory says

''well your biological father Chris Hayden and I had you when we were 16 but had to put you up for adoption because my parents wouldn't let us keep you because we were way to young to take care of a baby it was the hardest thing in my life I ever had to do and I was so depressed for a long time then your dad asked me to marry him and I said no and we broke up then decided to move myself out of my parent's house and I found a job as a maid but hated it so I gave it up to teach and got promoted to prinicpal and got married so here I am and I wanted to find you or at least give you the option of finding me when you got older because I missed the first 16 years of your life and I can't make that up.'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''wow so you really are my mother which means you are?'' Rory asks her

''Lorelai Victoria Gilmore changed my name to Clair Fletcher when I got married.'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''wow!'' Rory says

''I know'' Principal Fletcher says

''Well I guess I'm sorry for everything then... so then does this mean you will drop everything then?'' Rory asks her

''yes I will think about it but you still have lunch detention for a week but don't think of it as detention think of it as mother/daughter bonding time because you will be in here with me and we can chat and I can answer anything and everything you want to know.'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''super!'' she says sarcastically

''oh my god you really are my daughter.'' Principal Fletcher says

''so can I go now?'' Rory asks her

''go and get to class.'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

Rory gets up and is ready to walk out.

''dinner tonight Hartford 7:00 don't be late!'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

Rory turns around ''What it's Friday what if I had plans already?'' Rory asks her

''it's your grandparent's rule not mine and already know that you are coming so they are expecting you to be there and if you don't show up it will be all my fault and I don't want to get the blame for you not being there!'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''ok I'm sorry mom I'll make this and everything up to you.'' Rory tell's her

''ok have a good day sweetie I love you.'' Principal Fletcher tell's her

''love you too.'' Rory says and walks out

Principal Fletcher smiles and goes back to doing her work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the diner after school

Rory is behind the counter at the diner.

''how was school?'' Luke asks her

''fine just got lunch detention again'' she tell's him

''oh man Rory you were late again?'' Luke asks her

''did you..?'' he asks her

''I tried to explain it to her for the 100th time that traffic sucked and oh that crazy psychotic school I go to my mother is the prinicpal.''

''wait your mother is Principal Fletcher?'' he asks her

''apparantly so and now my grandparents are demanding that I go over there for friday night dinner tonight which means I have to drive all the way to Hartford to see my mother and arch enemy principal on a friday night which is going to suck!'' Rory tell's him

''so I'm guessing you won't be buddies anytime soon?'' he asks her

''uh No definitely not!'' she tell's him

''I think you should give her a change to get to know you she could turn out to be a really great person you don't know what would happen you could end up having a really great relationship with her you just need to drop this hostile attitude because this isn't you this is your boyfriend's doing he's making you act out this way what happened to my sweet little Rory?'' Luke asks her

''I'm going to go start my homework.'' she tell's him and goes upstairs

Mean while back dowstairs in the diner Principal Fletcher walks into the diner and goes to sit up at the counter when Luke turns around.

''Principal Fletcher?'' Luke asks her

''?'' Principal Fletcher asks him

''it's nice to meet you you can call me Luke.'' he tell's her

''Hi Clair Fletcher.'' she says

They shake hands and she smiles at him

''coffee?'' he asks her

''yes please.'' she says

Luke pours her some watches her as she takes a sip.

Principal Fletcher- ''mmm this is really good coffee.''

''thank's it's voted best in Stars Hollow.''

''so is Rory around?'' Clair asks him

''yea she's upstairs doing her homework.'' he tell's her

''Rory there's someone here to see you get down here now please! He yells up the upstair's

''coming dad!'' she says

''wow I can just see the love.'' she says

''she's a great kid but lately she's had this hostile attitude because of her boyfriend because that's the way he is and it's what is making her to be that way.'' he tell's her

''it's ok.'' Clair tell's him

Rory comes downstair's ''Oh hi what are you doing here?'' she says coldy

''hey kid came to pick you up for friday night dinner your not dressed.'' Clair says

''yes I am.'' she says and has on the same thing she had at school baggyjeans, baggy sweatshirt, sneakers,and her hair in a messy ponytail.

''you can't wear that no jeans no go upstairs shower and change into something else that's nicer please.'' Clair tell's her

''well I don't have anything else so unless you would like me to go naked this is it.'' Rory tell's her

''Rory!'' Luke says to make her stop with the attitude

''fine let's go!'' Clair says and gets out her wallet to pay

''oh no first time customers on the house.'' he tell's her

''oh thank you'' Clair

''be good.'' Luke says at Rory

They walk out 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the Jeep the girls are talking while driving to Hartford.

''so your father is nice and he has the best coffee.'' Clair says

''oh yea he is nice and his coffee is the best I have like 2-3 cups everyday before school.'' Rory tell's her

''so I hear you have a boyfriend?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I do and that is none of your business!'' Rory tell's her

''it's absoutely my business because when it effects you it effects me to!''Clair tell's her

''since when you haven't been in my life that long to even say that!'' Rory tell's her

''by the things I'm hearing about this guy it sounds like you shouldn't be with him Rory because he is going to get you into even more trouble and I don't want you to get into trouble I'm trying to be a friend a pal and also your mom here kid I'm tired of being the Principal I want to be in your life I want to get to know you and the only way I think that is going to happen is that you break up with him because you will be seeing more of him than you will let me see of you.''

''great whatever is there anything else you would like to voice your opinions on in my life?'' Rory asks her

''ok time to lay down some ground rules here.'' Clair tell's her

''1. You will respect me 2. you will respect your grandparents 3. will you will drop this hostile attitude towards me and everything, 4. you will eat whatever the maid puts infront of you, 4 you will respect my husband, 5. you will break up with your boyfriend 6. you will get to school and class on time because I will be driving you everyday from now on, 7. you will do your school and homework on a daily basis,8. you will ask permission before you leave the house,9. you will have a curfew and a bed time that is to be figured out,10. you will be allowed to have some nights to be free and stay up later. 11. you will not make plans on friday nights unless it is a week ahead of time and I know about it so I can tell it to your grandparents ahead of time and you will basically attend every friday night dinner unless of sickness or some other emergency that basically means if your in the hospital and dying.'' Clair tell's her

''stupid rules!'' Rory says to herself

''what was that?'' Clair asks her

''nothing Prinicpal Fletcher.'' Rory says

''Mom...kid'' Clair tell's her

''Fine Mother.'' Rory says

''ok hey listen I thought you said you were going to drop this attitude thing?'''' Clair asks her

Rory swallows ''I'm sorry I'm done now I'm just so angry about everything and I'm not used to having you in my life yet my life has just been hard without a mom to talk to all the other kid's have mom's so why can't I? I mean I can't tell my dad everything because then the whole crazy stupid town will know and it would be nice to have a woman to talk to about things that are hard and that she will understand,'' Rory tell's her

''I understand what your going through sweetie and I want to help I want you to feel comfortable coming to talk to me I want you to trust me and I want to trust you with things I don't want to fight with you, I want to be open with you.'' Clair tell's her

''I just want to break down I mean I dont have a lot of friends just Lane and Dean and I spend all my time studying and stressing out about getting into a good college and I never get anytime to myself to hangout and have fun and thats all I want is to have a little down time to myself to do something fun.'' Rory tell's her

''listen how about after we go in there and get this dinner over with we can go pick up some junkfood,oder a pizza, hangout talk watch a movie we can have a willy wonka night while in our pajamas sound good my husband won't mind he goes to bed early anyway's.'' Clair asks and tell's her

''yea it does are you sure that I can stay over?''

''positive we have an extra guest bedroom which is going to be your room some day when you move in

''are you serious?'' Rory asks her

''yea that's up to you if you want to move in I would be more than happy if you did.'' Clair tell's her

''I love you mom.'' Rory says and smiles and gives her a hug

''aww I think your going to be fine sweetie hey are you ok?'' Clair asks her

''yea just tired and have a little headache I guess.'' Rory tell's her

''alright well let's go in there and get this dreadful night over with.'' Clair says once they arrive in Hartford

''okay.'' Rory says

They get out of the jeep and walk up to the front door and ring the door bell.

Emily answers the door.

''Hi mom.'' Clair says

''Clair, Rory come in.'' Emily says and let;s them in and closes the door

''thank's um hun this is your grandmother Emily mom this is my daughter Rory.'' Clair introduces them

''how old are you young lady?'' Emily asks her

''16.'' Rory says coldly

''hunnie go on in the living room I'll be there in a sec.'' Clair tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says

''Clair what is wrong with your daughter she has no manners what so ever!'' Emily says coldy

''Mom everything is new for her and it's all sinking in trust me she's a really great kid trust me she give her some time to warm up and come around.'' Clair tell's her

''and why isn't she dressed?'' Emily asks her

''she has clothes on.'' Clair tell's her

''you know what I mean!''Emily says

Principal Fletcher- ''Mom stoppit she didn't have anything else she doesn't have the money to go shopping and I haven't had the time to take her I just met her today.'' Clair tell's her

A few minutes later Clair's husband get's there the door bell rings.

Emily answers it.

''Hi sweetie!'' Clair says and kisses him

''hey sweetie how was your day?'' he asks her

''good come on I want you to meet someone.'' Clair says

They all walk into the living room.

''hunnie this is my daughter Rory hunnie this is my husband David.' Clair says and introduces them

''Hi so your the husband I have heard all about it's nice to meet you.'' Rory says and shakes his hand

''you assume to be correct you must be Rory the girl I have heard all about it's nice to meet you too.'' he says and shakes her hand

''haha yea that's me.'' Rory says

Clair smiles when she see's this interaction.

''well hello everyone.'' Richard says

''Hi dad I want you to meet someone this is my daughter Rory hunnie this is your grandpa Richard.'' Clair says and also introduces them as well

''Hello young lady it's a pleasure to meet you.'' Richard says

''yea you too sir.'' Rory says

''Hello Richard.'' David put's his hand out

''well Hello there son shakes his hand how is work?'' Richard asks him

''it's going great I love working in the military.'' David tell's him

''that's good it keep's you busy.'' Richard says

''you are correct sir.'' David tell's him

at the diner table Rory is picking at her food not really eating it.

''hunnie your not eating are you ok?'' Clair asks her

''not hungry.'' Rory says

Clair drops her fork and puts her hand to Rory's forehead.

''I'm fine mom just a little scratchy throat and a headache.'' she tell's her and rubs her throat

''no ur not fine sweetie your warm you have a fever we need to get you home kido.'' Clair tell's her

''sorry mom we need to cut the night short she's getting sick come on hun lets go grab our jacket's.'' Clair says

David goes with them.

''so I'll meet you at home I need to stop and get gas first.'' he tell's Clair

''ok see you at home hun.'' Clair tell's him

They all leave and drive back home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they get home

''ok go lay on the couch while I run upstairs to get some sweats that you can wear for tonight hangon I'll go get them.''Clair says and runs upstairs

Rory lays weakly on the couch.

Clair comes down and see's how sick Rory is ''hey sweetie wake up up for a minute here go and change.'' she tell's Rory and gives Rory the sweats and Rory goes to change in the bathroom then comes back to lay down.

''I want to take your temperature.'' she tell's Rory and gets the thermometer and sticks it in Rory's mouth ''shh just relax.'' Clair tell's her

The thermometer beeps a few minutes later 102.3 and Clair takes it out of Rory's mouth

''oh boy hangon sweetie.'' she says and calls her husband and Luke

At the gas station his cell phone rings.

''hey how she doing?'' he asks her

''well she's definitely sick listen could you pick up some baby asprin,popsicles,gatorade, and some of those noddle soup cup things I want to try to keep her hydrated so she doesn't get dehydrated so I won't have to bring her to the hospital tonight?'' she asks him

''yea sure anything else?'' he asks her

''no thanks hun I think that will do it.'' she tell's him

''ok see you in a bit.'' he hangs up

Clair sit's on the couch and puts Rory's head on her lap and strokes her head and Rory falls asleep.

Clair calls Luke.

''hello..?'' he says sleepily

''hey it's Clair Fletcher I'm sorry did I wake you up?'' she asks him

''no it's fine what's going on?'' he asks her

well Rory seem's to have an 102.3 degree fever.'' she tell's him

''oh my god is she ok do you want me to come out and get her?'' Luke asks her

''no but she will be no hun she is going to stay here tonight don't worry I promise to take good care of her and I'll take her home in the morning.'' Clair tell's him

''ok g-night thanks for calling.'' Luke tell's her

''your welcome g-night Luke.'' she says and hangs up

David get's home a few minute's later.

''hey how she doing?'' he asks Clair

''well she's definitely sick but she should be ok in the morning she wakes Rory up to give her some baby asprin and makes her drink a gatorade to get some fluid's into her.'' she tell's him

Rory goes back to sleep.

''you coming up to bed?'' he asks Clair

''yea I'll be there in a little bit I want to make sure she's asleep for good.'' she tell's him

''ok see you in a little bit.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says

After a little while Rory is out cold so Clair goes upstairs.

''so sucky night huh?'' he asks her

''yea but I think I handled it well without freaking out I think we are going to be great parent's this was the first time I've ever had to take care of a sick kid.'' she tell's him

''I know.'' he says

''ok g-night hun.'' she says and kisses him

''night.'' he says and turns off the light

They go to sleep for the night 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the middle of the night Principal Fletcher wakes up and gently moves her husband's arm from around her into his stomach gently and gets up.

''mmm where you going?'' David asks her sleepily

''shh go back to sleep I'll be right back I'm just going to go and check on Rory and give her some more medicine.'' she tell's him and carefully gets up and goes downstairs into the kitchen to get some baby asprin and gatorade for Rory then goes over to the couch in the living room and gently wakes Rory up.

''hey sweetie it's mommy baby wakes up for a second.'' Clair tell's her

Rory wakes up slowly

''hey kido how are you feeling?'' she asks her and see's how sweaty Rory is.

''ugh really miserable.'' Rory groan's and falls back against the pillows on the couch.

Clair takes her temperature then she here take some baby asprin and have some gatorade please.'' she tell's her and watches Rory take it ''ok good night hun feel better.'' she tell's her and kisses Rory's forehead

Rory goes back to sleep.

Clair goes back upstairs and gets into bed.

''is Rory ok?'' David asks her

''she's still running a fever but she's going to be fine g-night hun see you in the morning.'' she tell's him and kisses him

''mmmkay.'' he says

They go back to sleep for the night.

In the morning They wake up and go downstairs to have coffee.

Rory wakes up a few minutes later Mom she says and goes into the kitchen.

''hey sweetie feeling better?'' Clair asks her

''yea a little bit hey David.'' Rory says

''good morning.'' David says

''okay so you probably get ready I've gotta take you home kido your dad's probably wondering where you are.'' Clair tell's her

''I want to move in.' Rory tell's her

''you what...?'' Clair question's her

''you said I could move so I want to take that plunge I'm ready I'm happy with you I love you mom I want to be in your life.'' Rory tell's her

Clair jumps up from her chair and engulfs Rory in a huge hug ''welcome home kido welcome home I love you too.'' Clair tell's her and hold's her

Rory cries in her arms and hold's her mom tightly.

Rory finally pulls away a few minute's later.

''you gonna be ok?'' Clair asks her

''yea.'' Rory says and wipes her eyes and smiles ''okay I'm going to be fine mom I'm going to go get change and get ready so we can go.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' Clair says

''she's a great kid she is going to make a perfect daughter.'' he tell's her

''yea she is she really is.'' she tell's him 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at the diner Rory arrives with Clair and they walk in

''hey kido how ya feeling?'' he asks her and puts a hand to her forehead

''better dad mom took great care of me and I'm actucally moving in with her today is that ok?'' she asks him

''your moving in with Clair?'' he asks her

''yea my mom and David.'' she tell's him

''and this is what you want?'' he asks her

''definitely I am happy with her and she is happy with me and everything is good between us now.'' she tell's him

''I'm glad you made this decision kido I am so proud of you I think it's the right move for you and I'm happier because I know your going to be much happier with your mom and david.'' he says

''thanks will you help me move to mom's then?'' Rory asks him

''really?'' he asks her

''well yea dad absoutely ur still going to be my dad always and forever and I'm still going to see you like everyday since I'm only going to be living in the next town over.'' she tell's him

''yea I know ok let's get packing.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and smiles and rushes upstairs to start getting everything together.

Luke assembles boxes downstairs while talking to Clair.

''hey thanks for taking such good care of Rory last night.'' Luke thank's her

''aww don't mention it glad I could make her feel better and hey thanks for giving her this option of letting her move in with David and me.'' Clair says

''this was her decision I told her when she turned 16 that she can make her own decisions without my help.'' Luke tell's Clair

''oh good so you need some help with those boxes?'' Clair asks him

''yes please.'' he tell's her

They assembe the boxes and bring the boxes upstairs for Rory to start packing.

Once everything is packed in the truck Luke follws them to Woodbridge to the house so Rory can move in Luke leaves after she is done.

Later that night

''so are you hungry sweetie how does chinese sound?'' Clair asks Rory

''great my favorite1'' Rory says

''great I'll go and order it.'' Clair tell's her

''okay I'm starved.'' Rory says and smiles and continues to unpack and get her room organized.

At the dinner table

''so do you think we can paint my room and make it like a really cool hangout spot?'' Rory asks them

''yea sure hun absoutely whatever you want.'' Clair tell's her

''what color do you want to paint it?'' David asks her

''I'm not sure yet there's like 1000 colors to choose from maybe we can go to home depot and get some color samples.'' Rory tell's them

''okay.'' David says

Clair just laughs ''oh kid you make mommy laugh.'' Clair says

''really thanks!'' she goes over and gives her mom and david big hugs

''you wanna have a girls day out and go shopping tomorrow?'' Clair asks Rory

''sounds great!'' Rory says

Later that evening they eat then watch a movie in the middle of the movie Rory is falling asleep.

''I think I'm going to go to bed night mom night David.'' Rory says and gives them hugs and gives Clair a kiss on the cheek.

''night hun I love you sleep well.'' Clair tell's her

''night Rory.'' David says

Rory leaves the room and goes up to bed

Clair and David finish the rest of the movie then go up to bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day at school there is a knock on the door at lunch time.

''come in...'' Clair says

Rory opens the door.

''hey mom!'' Rory says

hey sweetie come on in what's up?'' she asks Rory

''nothing.'' Rory says and sits on the chair in front of her mother's desk and looks down.

''is there something you want to talk about what's wrong?'' Clair asks her

''nothing.'' Rory says and shakes her head

''Rory?'' Clair question's her

''would it be okay if I asked you about David?'' Rory asks her

''of course sweetie what do you want to know did he say something that bothered you?'' Clair asks her

''no... I guess I want to know...do you love really him?'' Rory asks her

''whoa where is this coming from sweetie?'' Clair asks her

''I'm sorry.'' Rory says

''no tell me I'm interested.'' Clair says

''I just want to be honest with you I want to know.'' Rory tell's her

''well then I appreciate this hun of course I love him he is my husband.'' Clair tell's her

''oh okay.'' Rory says and nods and plays with her hands.

''was that it?'' Clair asks her and tries to get Rory to look at her ''babe what's going on with you huh talk to me?'' Clair tell's her

''if something did happend thought would you want to get re-married someday she says still playing with her hands looking down and not up to her mom because if you've seen P.S. I LOVE YOU you would know what I'm talking about!'' Rory tell's her

''oh hunnie I haven't given that.. that much thought and I would want to talk to you about it first babe is this because I got married without telling you and no I haven't seen it but I guess I should see it to know what your talking about?'' Clair asks her

''no I just really needed to vent it's been buliding up inside of me to ask you and I was scared to talk to you about it because I didn't know how you would take it I mean I tried to act it out but it didn't work like I thought it would.'' Rory tell's her

''well it was a very good question and it will get me to think about it maybe you, me, and david can sit down and talk about this without getting mad at each other?'' Clair asks her

''ok that would make me feel better thanks mom.'' Rory says

''come here.'' Clair tell's her

Rory gets up and goes over to her mom to let her mom hug and hold her she says to herself ''oh my god it feels good to be in your arms.'' Rory tell's her

Clair just smiles and hold's Rory then pulls away.

''is that it?'' Clair asks her

''I guess that's it for now I mean we can talk about more later

''okay why don't you get to class and I will come and get you out of your last period class then we can leave and go to the mall.'' Clair tell's her

''okay thanks mom.'' Rory says

''no problem sweetie.'' Clair says

Rory leaves her mom's office 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At the beginning of 7th period Rory's last class of the day Principle Fletcher comes to get her.

''ready sweetie?'' Clair asks her

''yea let me just run to my locker real fast.'' Rory tell's her

''ok'' Clair says

Rory goes to her locker and opens it and gets her stuff out and closes it.

The girls to the jeep outside in the parking lot and get in.

At the mall they shop for a while .

after a little while of shopping.

''um mom I'm getting kind of hungry can we maybe get some ice-cream?'' Rory asks her

''yea sure ice-cream sounds great hun.'' Clair says

''ok'' Rory says

They go up to the food court and get some ice-cream and sit at a table.

''so do you want to talk about what ever is bothering you?''

''ok well that thing I asked you in your office today?'' Rory asks her

'' yea...?'' Clair asks her and looks at her

''well do you think that you would mope around and be all depressed all the time and not let him go out of your life and think he is there all the time or do you David would want you to go out and have fun and eventually meet the right guy to marry someday and eventually you will have to let David go out of your life to be with this new guy?'' Rory asks her

''I think he would want me to move on but I'm sure I would never forget about him he will always be in my mind but if this new guy is sweet and loving and caring then I would probably let go of all of my memories with David so I won't be depressed because he will be in a better place resting and not suffering and wants me to have a good life and not be worried about him does that help?'' Clair asks her

''yea it does thanks mom.'' she says and goes back to eating her ice-cream

''do you think you will ever have kid's?'' Rory asks her

''we haven't talked about it but yea another kid or 2 might be nice why do you want me to have a kid or kid's?'' Clair asks her

''yea maybe someday a sibiling or 2 might be nice.'' Rory tell's her

''I will have to talk to David on that one.'' Clair tells her

''if my dad ever asked you out would you want to go out with him I mean like if David didn't exsist or would he let you go out with a friend like if you say it's a colleague from school? Rory asks her

Clair coughs ''you mean go on a date with Luke and lie to my own husband?'' Clair asks her

''it wouldn't be lying it would be telling him that your going out with a friend who you work with I mean I saw the way he looked at you he totally is into you.'' Rory tell's her

''hunnie your father is not interested in me and I'm married I can't go out with him!'' Clair tell's her

''but what about that huge question that I just asked you like if David died do you think that Lu.. my dad would be the right guy for you?'' Rory asks her

''oh I don't know maybe he could be.'' Clair says

''I think it would be nice I mean I can totally see the two of you together and what a cute family we would have I can just picture your kid's they will be gorgeous.'' Rory says

Clair laughs ''eat your ice-cream trouble maker so we can go please.''

Rory laughs and eats her ice-cream.

After they finish thier ice-cream they go home and start dinner before David gets home. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When David gets home Rory is setting the table when he walks into the kitchen.

''hey Rory um something smells good.'' David says

''speghetti.'' Rory says

''sounds good Hi hun!'' he says to Clair

''hey sweetie''-muah she kisses him ''how was your day?'' Clair asks him

''ah hectic.'' he says

Clair gives him a glass of wine

''thanks.'' he says and takes a sip ''mm this is good wine .'' he says

Clair stirs the sauce ''so tell me about your day.'' she says to David

''what do you want to know I was stuck in meetings all day and all I wanted to do was go outside for some air and sunshine and I also missed the two most beautiful girls in the entire world.'' he tell's them

''ew David gross!'' Rory says

David laughs ''so how was your day at school sweetie?'' David asks Rory

''great..'' she says sarcastically ''even better when I went to the mall with mom afterwards.'' she tell's him

''so when's dinner going to ready?'' David asks Clair

''it should be ready in a few minutes so why don't you go change and it will be ready when you get back.'' Clair tell's him

''ok.'' David leaves to go and take a fast shower and puts on jeans and a teeshirt and comes back down into the kitchen.

''dinner is served.'' Clair says

They all serve themselves and sit at the table.

''so Rory with's new with you anything?'' David asks her

''not much thinking about breaking up with Jess.'' she tell's him

''Jess?'' he question's her

''my boyfriend and my dad's nephew.'' she tell's him

Clair looks up ''why sweetie?'' Clair asks her

''because he's a jerk and it's not working out because he's in Stars Hollow and I'm here and I am much happier here than I was there with him he made me so depressed all the time that's why I was all cold and hostile but I'm not that person anymore and thanks to mom she helped me through it and made me become the person I was before I met Jess so thank you mom.'' Rory tell's them

''your welcome sweetie I'm so touched that makes me so happy.'' Clair tell's her

''hey David can I ask you something?'' Rory asks him

''shoot.'' David says

''ok you've seen P.S. I Love You right?'' Rory asks David

''yea..yes I have.'' he tell's her and looks at her awkardly

''ok I was to be honest with you and I want you to be honest with me because mom and I talked about this today and I just have to get it off my chest so will you please let me finish before you say anything?'' Rory asks him

''yea go ahead sweetie talk what is it is everything ok?'' he asks her

''ok let's say something happend to you just like in the movie would you want mom to be all depressed and mope around all the time or would you want her to go out and have fun and find the right guy maybe someday and maybe get re-married if she finds the one?'' she asks him

''are you saying I'm not the right guy for your mom?'' David asks her

''no of course not David I love you and you love her and she loves you and that makes me happy very happy I am happy here with the two of you and I've never been happier but would you want her to get re-married?'' Rory asks him

''yes of course sweetie I don't want her to be depressed over me and be worried about me because I will be in Heaven sweetie the eternal resting place where everyone should be happy she will have to move on eventually right I mean we learned that from the movie right?'' he asks her

''yea... right your right.'' Rory says and smiles

''good I'm so glad we had this talk sweetie it was good and I want us to remain good so honesty is how everything its going to work between us good I'm glad you want it to be and remain that way.'' he tell's her

''I just want to have your trust.'' Rory tell's him

''and you've earned it kid you've learned it.'' David tell's her

''thank you.'' Rory says

''I am so blessed I have a great step-daughter and the most beautiful perfect wife a guy would ask for he kisses Lorelai

''what about kid's have you ever thought about having kid's with mom?'' Rory asks David

''of course I have I want kid's do you want your mom to have kid's?'' David asks her

''of course I do I have always wanted a little sister or brother.'' Rory tell's them

Rory finishes her dinner

''ok I have some reading to do and some homework to finish so I'm going to go start it maybe I be excused?'' Rory asks

''absoutely.'' David says

Rory gets up and carries her dish up to the sink rinies it off and puts it in the dishwasher along with her knife and fork.

''she's one of the most politest kid's I have ever met.'' David says

''she is she is.'' Clair says

''you want some help clearing the table?'' David asks her

''yes please thanks hun hey..?'' she asks him

''yes?'' David asks her

''can you take out the garbage tomorrow is garbage day?'' Clair asks and tell's him

''yea sure.'' he says

''thanks.'' Clair says

Later that night there's a knock on Rory's door.

Rory- ''come in.'' Rory says

''hey sweetie you almost done it's getting late and you've got school tomorrow?'' Clair asks and tell's her

''yea stupid news paper stuff and I didn't get to any of my reading.'' Rory tell's her

''can't the news paper stuff wait till tomorrow?'' Clair asks her

''I guess I have to get it done by the end of the week it's due on friday.'' Rory tell's her

''so you've got another 4 days to get it done you need sleep are you hungry you want a snack you've been studying your butt off for hours

''maybe a little ice-cream with chocolate sauce.'' Rory tell's her

''sounds good.'' Clair says and goes and gets it for Rory and brings it up to her room.

''thanks mom.'' Rory says

''welcome hun try not to stay up too much longer.'' Clair tell's her

''I won't I promise night mom.'' Rory says

''night hun.'' Clair says and walks out and shits the door and turns off all the lights downstairs and then goes upstairs anf gets ready for bed then gets into bed next to David.

''she is still working?'' David asks her

''yea she is going to run herself down that's how people get sick.'' Clair tell's him

''is there anyway she can lighten her load so she's not taking so many class's so she can do other things?'' he asks her

''yea I wish.. ok night hun.'' she says and kisses him

''night.'' he says and turns off the light

At 4am the alarm goes off

''UGH!'' Clair groans

''sorry shh go back to sleep I'll reset if for 7.'' he tell's her

''ok have a good day hun.'' Clair tell's him

''see you tonight I love you.'' he tell's her and kisses her

''mmm me too.''Clair says and goes back to sleep

David jumps in the shower and gets ready for work then leaves at 5.

The girls wake up at 7 and go to Luke;s for breakfast

At Luke's they sit at a table.

''so sweetie what time did you go to bed last night?'' Clair asks her

''late.'' Rory tell's her

''oh be right back.'' Clair says

''okay.'' Rory says

Clair goes up to the counter

''hey why does my kid look so tired?'' Luke asks her

''oh she was up late studying.'' Clair tell's him

''oh can I get you anything?'' Luke asks Clair

''can you make those really crazy choclate chip pancakes and go extra heavy on the chocolate she needs it.'' Clair tell's him

''yea they'll be right up.'' he tell's her

at 7:45 Clair's watch beeps.

''oh shoot we got to get to school!'' Clair says

''bye dad thanks for breakfast.'' Rory says

''bye.'' Luke says

The girls quickly rush out of the diner get into the jeep and drive to school. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At school When Rory gets to her first period class it's canceled so she puts her books back in her locker until her next class then goes to her mom's office she knocks on the door and opens it ''mom...'' Rory says

''hey what are you doing here sweetie arn't you suppossed to be in class?'' Clair asks her

''it was canceled and the board was empty so I'm guessing that there was no class work or homework so I have a while so I thought I would sleep until my next class so can I?'' she asks her mom

''well actucally I have a meeting to get to but it's not here in here so knock yourself out.'' Clair tell's her and start's grabbing her stuff.

''thanks mom.'' Rory says

''sleep well sweetie.'' Clair tell's her

''I will.'' Rory says

Clair leaves the room and shuts the door.

Rory curls up on her big comfy chair and sleeps until her next class.

In 's class Rory cannot stay awake.

''Miss Danes if you cannot stay awake I will have to send you to your mom's office and I do not want to do that.'' he tell's her

''she already know's I'm tired can I have a nurse's pass please?'' she asks him

''yea sure here ya go.'' he says and watches concernedly Rory leaves the room

After class is walking in the hall.

''hey Max how's it going where ya going?'' Clair asks him

''The Nurse's office to check on Rory she left class with a pass.'' he tell's her

''What is she ok?'' Clair asks her

''she couldn't stay awake in class she said she was tired.'' Mr Medina says

''yea she stayed up late doing homework.'' she tell's him

They walk to the nurse's office together.

At the Nurse's office

''Hi Susan is Rory here?'' Clair asks her

''Hi Clair yea right over here.'' she says and leads her to Rory ''I checked her for a temp but she didn't see to have one.'' the nurse tell's her

''sweetie.'' she gently and puts her hand on Rory's shoulder

Rory rolls over''mom..?'' she says tiredly

''yea come on I'm going to take you home.'' Clair tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says

They leave school without going to Rory's locker.

In the Jeep

''what time did you end up going to bed last night?'' Clair asks her

''3am.'' Rory tell's her

''sweetie 3am you need to sleep!'' Clair tell's her

Rory- Oh I can't sleep I have to much work to do I can't handle all my classes and the paper I'm behind in everything and I'm stressed.'' Rory tell's her

''you need to let someone else take over the paper for a while you need to take a break I'm going to see if I can lighten your class load so you have time to sleep so you have a break once in a while.'' Clair tell's her

''I need all my classes.'' Rory tell's her

''your taking senior classes at a sophomore level.'' Clair says

''I have to I'm getting all my classes done and out of the way so then I can sleep senior year.'' Rory tell's her

''now thats an interesting way to do it.'' Clair says

When they get home Clair bascially pushes Rory to her room and onto her bed and covers her ''sleep well babe.'' she says and kisses her and walk out and goes back to school.

The phone rings a while later

''Lo..?'' she answer's tiredly

''hey sweetie why are you home and not in school are you sick again?'' he asks her

''mom brought me home from the nurses office tired got no sleep last night.'' she tell's him

''oh ok go back to sleep sorry I woke you I'll try your mom at school.'' he tell's her

''bye.'' she hangs up and goes back to sleep

In the middle of another one of Principal Fletcher's meeting's her phone buzzes.

''excuse me everyone it's my husband.'' she says and leaves the conference room

outside the door ''hello...'' Clair answer's

''hey did I catch you at a bad time?'' David asks her

''sorta I was in a meeting so what's up?'' she asks him

''well it goes like this I got promoted to the highest rank in the military so different air force bases want to check me out so I have to go so I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks so will you and Rory be ok?'' he asks her

''oh yea we'll be fine congraduations babe thats really an honor this is huge we have to celebrate when you come home if you home.'' she jokes

''maybe even start creating that little one we have talked about.'' he tell's her

''David!'' she says and turns red

''sorry hun I just can't get enough of you so is Rory going to be ok because when I called home earlier she didn't sound it?'' he asks her

Clair's call waiting beep's.

''oh can you hangon a minute sweetie I have another call.'' she says and goes over to the call waiting

''hello...'' Clair answer's

''hey it's Luke I just wanted to you to know that Rory just showed up here.'' he tell's her

''she's there is she ok?'' Clair asks him

''yea she's fine just tired she went upstairs to sleep.'' he tell's her

''oh then if she's there how did she get there?'' she asks him

''She must of gotten off the bus or something.'' he tell's her

''ok I guess I'll pick her up after school then I gotta go David's on the other line.'' she tell's him

''oh okay go go.'' he says

Clair switches back over to David ''sorry about that it was just Luke telling me that Rory is asleep over there.'' she tell's him

''ok I should go my minutes are ticking away I love you and tell Rory that I love her and I'll see you two in a few weeks.'' he tell's her

''ok hun I love you too bye.'' she hangs up and goes back into the meeting room ''sorry about that everyone just having a hectic day with my kid, my husband, and my kid's father.'' she tell's them

They get back to the meeting then Clair goes back to her office to get things done then at the end of the day she calls the house but there's no answer so she assumes that Rory must still be at Luke's so she grabs her stuff and locks up her office and leaves to go and pick up Rory.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Clair gets to Luke's she goes up to the counter.

''hey!'' Luke says

''hey how she doing?'' Clair asks him

''still asleep she hasn't had any food since breakfast.'' he tell's her

''kay let me run up and get her.'' Clair tell's him

Clair runs upstairs and goes into Luke's apartment quitely and goes over to the bed where Rory is.

Clair gets her hand on Rory's back Rory ''sweetie'' she says softly

Rory rolls over ''hey...'' she says softly

''Hi how ya doing you feel ok kido?'' Clair asks her

''yea just tired and didn't want to be alone and wanted to see dad.'' Rory tell's Clair

''oh ok so are you hungry cuz I can have your dad make you something?'' Clair asks her

''no not really only a little bit.'' Rory tell's her

''ok what do you want to eat?'' Clair asks her

''mashed potatoes and a chocolate shake.'' Rory tell's her

''immediately puts her hand to Rory's forehead and cheeks are you sick again sweetie?'' Clair asks her

''no just tired.'' she says and rubs her eyes

''ok let's get you up and home kido.'' Clair says

''but what about the food?'' Rory asks her

''don't worry about it I'll come back and pick it up we need to get you home and in bed.'' Clair tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and gets up slowly and goes downstairs back into the diner with her mom.

''hey you ok kido?'' Luke asks her

''yea'' Rory says

''hey do you think you could make her some mashed potatoes and a chocolate shake?'' Clair asks him

Luke's eyes get huge.

''is she sick She never asks for that unless she's sick.'' he tell's Clair

''no I asked her that already.'' she tell's him

''sweetie are you sick?'' Luke asks her

''no dad I'm fine just tired.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' Luke says

''I'm going to take her home then come back to get the food.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' Luke says

''come on sweetie.'' Clair says

''bye dad.'' Rory says

''feel better and get some sleep sweetie.'' he tell's her

''okay I will.'' Rory tell's him

The girls leave the diner and go home.

At home Clair gets Rory into bed and then goes back to the diner she sits at the counter and has coffee while waiting for the food and talk's to Luke.

''crazy day huh?'' Luke asks her

''completely now I have to talk to Rory she might not be going to school here anymore and I might not be working here anymore.'' she tell's him

''oh yea what's going on?'' he asks her

''my husband got promoted so we might be getting transfered.'' she tell's him

''where?'' he asks her

''I don't know we haven't talked about anything yet he just found out today and called me to let me know.'' she tell's him

''wow so do you think he's going to take the job?'' ''What do you think Rory is going to say?'' he asks her

''yes because its a better job and he earns more money and I don't know how Rory is going to take it probably not good because it means we might have to live on the base this is going to be a nightmare telling her.'' Clair tell's him

Luke gets the food and puts it in to go boxes then puts the boxes into a plastic bag and puts the bag infront of Clair.

''she's going to be fine.'' Luke says

''yea I hope so.'' Clair says

''so see you in the morning?'' Luke asks her

''okay.'' Clair says

Clair takes the food and leaves the diner then drives home to a very sleepy Rory she gently wakes her up to tell her that she got her food and she lets her eat in bed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Rory is eating in bed Clair is talking to her.

Clair takes a deep breathe in.

''mom are you ok?'' Rory asks her

''Is there anything you want to talk about?'' Rory asks her

''Is there something you want to tell me?'' Rory asks her

''hey stop.'' Clair says and puts her hand on Rory's knee ''and yea.'' she says sounding stress

''what's going on?'' Rory asks her

''Rory hunnie David got promoted today so we might be moving so you might not get to finish the rest of the school year off here and I might not be working here anymore and we might be living on base.'' Clair tell's her

''where?'' Rory asks her

''we don't know know yet hunnie David is checking everything out and is going to get back to me when he finds something and the place he wants to work at.'' Clair tell's her

''oh have you talked to dad about this?'' Rory asks her

''well I sorta just told him briefly when I was there waiting for the food.'' Clair tell's her

''oh'' Rory says

''so do you think you want to live here with your dad and finish out the rest of the school year here?'' Clair asks her

''mom no I want to move with you.'' Rory tell's her

''oh ok well thats your choice then.'' Clair tell's her

''looks like I'm going to be the new kid again.'' Rory grumbles

''what was that?'' Clair asks her

''nothing.'' after she finishes eating she gets sleepy

''getting sleepy there hun?'' Clair asks her

''uh huh.'' Rory says

''ok well I'll let ya get some sleep night babe I love you.'' Clair tell's her and gives her a hug and kiss

''night mom.'' she says and gets comfortable under the covers

Clair walks to the door doors off the light and shuts the door and goes upstairs to bed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning the girls go to Luke's for breakfast then make thier way to get to school way before the day even starts.

Rory is lounging around her mom's office when she suddenly bursts into comes back into her office from getting a coffee and see's Rory crying histerically.

''OH SWEETIE what's wrong baby?'' she quickly makes her way over to Rory and gently takes her in her arms.

Rory clings into her tightly.

''shh sit down baby tell mommy what's wrong.'' Clair tell's her

Rory clings to her tighter.

''shh it's ok relax.'' she tell's her and strokes Rory's head and hold's and rock's her like a baby and gets her to calm down

A few minutes later

Clair pulls Rory off and wipes her eyes with her thumbs ''you wanna talk about it?'' Clair asks her

''Is it because we're leaving your dad and moving out of this town and your afraid that your going to have to make all new friends?'' Clair asks her

''Maybe you will meet somebody you will actucally like and will actucally have friends that will like you and that will want to hangout with you?'' Clair asks her

''you're going to be fine sweetie you'll see you're smart,beautiful,funny, have good taste in music and movies and have crazy coffee addiction, you're loving and caring and a great cool kid people will be so lucky when they see and meet you, you brighten everyones day kid maybe you will even meet a new guy friend.'' Clair tell's her

Rory laughs ''yea I guess it's going to be ok.'' she says

Clair smiles ''yea it is, it will be ok you'll see.'' Clair tel's her and smiles

''ok I should probably go get my stuff out of my locker before class.'' Rory tell's her

''yea that would be good.'' Clair says

Rory turns to leave but before she does

''hey hun...'' Clair says

''yea?'' Rory question's

''would you like me to walk you to class today?'' Clair asks her

''really yea I would like that thanks mom.'' she says and smiles and goes to her locker and comes back to her mom's office before class.

At 7:50 Clair walks Rory to class.

Clair- ''hey come here.'' Clair says and gives Rory a hug ''have a great day hun I'll be in my office if you need me I love you.'' Clair tell's her

Rory laughs ''yea I know where you are I love you to mom.'' she says and gives Clair a kiss on the cheek then goes into class.

Clair laughs and watches her daughter go into her class then walks back to her office with a big smile on her face.

At 9:30 Clair is walking in the halls and see's Rory in class so she stops and Rory looks up and Clair waves and smiles.

Rory smiles and waves back then goes back to doing her work.

Clair watches her for a few minutes and smiles and see's that Rory still has a smile on her face and know's that everything will be alright with Rory when they move and realizes that Luke was right when he said that Rory would be ok with the move. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later that day at school at lunch time Rory comes to have lunch with her mom then heads back to class.

At the end of the day Rory comes to her moms office.

''hey kido how was your day?'' Clair asks her

''good.'' Rory tell's her

''you have a lot of homework?'' Clair asks her

''yea'' Rory tell's her

''you heading home?'' Clair asks her

''yea I thought I'd catch the bus back.'' Rory tell's her

''ok I have to work a little later today so if David is home when you get there could you tell him I might be a little late for dinner please?'' Clair asks her

''I will tell him that.'' Rory tell's her

''ok thank you hun ok I'll see you tonight go before you miss your bus.'' Clair tell's her

''ok'' Rory says and runs out to catch her bus.

When Rory gets off the bus she see's David's car in the drive and smiles and walk's to the front door and unlock's it and see's David come into the room from his office.

''hey sweetie come here kido it's good to see you.'' he gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek

''you too.'' she tell's him

''how was school?'' he asks her

''it was fine I have a ton of home which I should probably go and start.'' she tell's him

''so how ya been?'' he asks her

''ah alright just had a little freak out about moving this morning but mom clmed me down so everything's good now I'm fine we're fine

''so where's your mom she didn't drive you home?'' he asks her

''no she had to work late so she's probably going to be late for dinner so I took the bus so I could get my homework done before dinner so I can sleep a little bit.'' she tell's him

''oh okay.'' ge says

''ok so I'm going to go start my homework so I'll be in my room.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says

Rory leaves and goes up to her bedroom.

David turns the tv on and sits down in the living room

Around 4 the house is dead quite so David goes upstairs to check on Rory and she is fast asleep on her head lying on her books so he quitely closes the door and goes back downstairs.

Around 5-5:30 he starts dinner bbq chicken,rice, and vegetables.

Around 6 Clair gets home she comes into the house and it's quite ''David!'' she calls

There's no answer so she checks the kitchen where he is coming in from outside.

''hey sorry had to put the chicken on.'' he tell's her

''hey sweetie.'' muah she kisses him ''how was your trip?'' she asks him

''ah it was really great actucally I saw and got a lot of things done I really liked the LA and Virginia bases A lot.'' he tell's her

''good that's good so what's for dinner?'' Clair asks him

''bbq chicken,rice,and vegetables.'' he tell's her

''sounds good where's Rory?'' Clair asks him

''ah last I checked she was upstairs asleep on her books.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says and goes up knocks and opens the door quitely and see's Rory asleep so she shuts the door and goes to change then goes back down to the kitchen to help David out with dinner and has some wine

''so she had a freakout this morning huh?'' he asks her

''you want to Tell me what happened'' he asks her

''ah that yea I really don't know what happened I went to get some coffee and I came back to my office and she was in tears I really don't know what set it off she's just an overly sensitive kid who freaked herself out badly I guess but I calmed her down and talked to her and told her everything is going to be ok then walked her to class which she really appreciated that by the way then she came to have lunch with me so all in all it was a good day.'' she tell's him

''good so how do you think she is going to take it once I tell her she's going to be living in Los Angeles.'' Clair says

''I think she's going to be excited.''

''good I gotta go check on the chicken.'' he tell's her

''ok I'm going to go wake the girl up.'' she tell's him

''sounds good.'' he says

They both walk out of the room.

Clair goes upstairs and quitely goes into Rory's room to wake her up.

Clair walks over to the bed....''hunnie.'' she says and gently shakes Rory awake.

Rory wakes up slowly and rubs her eyes

''hey... how'd ya sleep it's dinner time babe.'' Clair tell's her

''ok be right down.'' Rory says

'' ok hurry David's got something to tell you.'' Clair tell's her

''ok I will.'' she says and quickly goes to the bathroom then goes downstairs to join Clair and David for dinner.

''mmm something smell's good.'' Rory says

''bbq chicken,rice, and vegetables.'' Clair tell's her

''nice smell's and look's great!'' Rory says

''so what do you want to drink sweetie?'' Clair asks her

''uh I'll just grab a gatorade.'' Rory tell's her

''okay!'' Clair says

Rory goes to get one out of the fridge

Clair gets a plate of food ready for Rory then hands it to her.

''thanks looks good.'' Rory says then sits at the table

''so what's the big news?'' Rory asks him

''ok well ya ready?'' he asks her

''yea!'' Rory says

''ok here goes.'' he says and hold's Clair's hand

''hunnie I got a job out in California.'' he tell's her

''oh cool what part?'' Rory asks him

''Los Angeles actucally.'' he tell's her

''No!'' she says excitedly

''yes so we're moving to LA.'' he tell's her

''YES! Hot boys, beach,sun,Rodeo Drive here I come!'' Rory says

''congradulations that's awesome!'' Rory tell's him

''Thank You it is we knew you would be happy.'''' he says

''I've always dreamed of living on the mean streets of LA wonder if I'll meet any celebrities?'' she wonder's

''I don't know maybe.'' David says

''eat hun.'' Clair tell's her

''I am.'' Rory says and smiles

After dinner Rory goes back upstairs to finish her homework while Clair and David clean up.

Around 9 Clair and David go upstairs.

Clair goes to check on Rory and David goes to thier room to get changed and gets into bed.

Clair knocks on Rory's door and opens it and Rory is already asleep in bed with the light off so she leaves the room and goes to her bedroom and see's David in bed already.

''so?'' he asks her

''she's asleep already.'' Clair tell's him and chages then gets into bed next to him.

''night hun.'' she kisses him

''night.'' he says and turns off the light and puts his arm around Clair and goes to sleep 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the morning Rory gets up and ready for school and goes downstairs and see's her mom and David in the kitchen drinking coffee

''morning!'' Rory says

''morning sweetie!'' Clair says

''good morning hunnie!'' David says

''hey mom I'm going to go to dad's for breakfast and I'll meet you at school ok?'' Rory asks her

''ok hun see you at school.'' Clair tell's her

''have a good day hun.'' David says

''I will.'' Rory says and walks out and goes to Luke's.

''huh that was weird.'' Clair says

''completely.'' he says

''she must wanted to see her dad.'' she says and goes back to drinking her coffee

At Luke's Rory walks in,

''hey hun.'' he says and gives her a hug ''you want some breakfast?'' he asks her

''yes please.'' she says and walks up to the counter and sits down

''so how's everything going?'' Luke asks her

''good everythings great actually we're moving to LA because David got a job.'' Rory tell's him

''wow so LA huh?'' Luke asks her

''yea I know I'm very excited.'' Rory tell's him

''good that's good.'' Luke says ''yea.'' she says and eats her breakfast

After breakfast she says bye to Luke and goes out to get on her bus when she gets side tracked by Jess.

''follow me!'' he says

''NO Jess what are you doing let go of me!'' she says and tries to fight him off

Jess grabs her and leads her to his car ''I SHUT UP AND GET IN!'' he tell's her

''No!'' she says loudly

Jess pushes her into his car and shuts the door

Luke see's them together but think's nothing of it and just think's that Jess is just giving Rory a ride to school.

Later that morning at school.

Clair walks by Rory's first period class and doesen't see her so she walks into the room and asks the teacher and she tells her that she never showed up so she gets nervous and calls David immediately.

''hello..'' he answer's

''hey it's me Rory's not at school and I have no idea where she is I'm panicking I need you.'' she tell's him

''WHAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT IN SCHOOL?!'' he asks her

''I was walking past her classroom and I didn't see her so I went in and asked the teacher and she told me she never showed up that's not like Rory something's wrong!'' she says in a panicked tone

''ok calm down have you tried Luke's maybe she's still there?'' he asks her

''no she wouldn't be there she would of gotten on her bus and be here already.'' she tell's him

''ok I'll go check out Stars Hollow.'' he tell's her

''ok I'll call Luke.'' she tell's him

''Luke's...'' Luke says when he answer's

''Luke it's Clair is Rory still there?'' she asks him in a panicked tone

''no she should be at school already.'' he tell's her

''she's not!'' Clair tell's him

''I did see her with Jess earlier and she got into his car and I didn't think anything of it I thought he was only giving her a ride to school.'' he tell's her

''Luke Rory is missing!'' she screams at him

''ok hangon I'll start calling different police stations and report this.'' he tell's her

''okay!'' she says

Meanwhile Clair tries Rory's cell phone.

In Jess's car Rory's cell rings .

''don't answer it Rory I swear I will kill you!'' he threaten's her

''Mom?'' she answer's

''hunnie where are you are you ok we're on our way try to stay calm stay on the phone I love you too baby I love you too.'' Clair tell's her

''I'm fine Jess took me we are in his car on the highway I love you.'' she tell's her

Jess takes her phone and shuts it off.

''HELLO RORY ARE YOU THERE S***!'' Clair curses

The line goes dead.

''Jess please slow down I think I'm going to get car sick.'' she tell's him and starts crying histerically

School lets out early for an emergency that day.

In the teachers lounge evryone is in there watching it and there is breaking news about Rory missing.

Back in Jess's car

''why are you doing this to me Jess my step dad and Luke are going to get you for this they may even kill you!'' she tell's him

After a few hours they finally find the car by helicopter and the police chase them for a while and finally throw down spike sticks and the car stops.

After an hour they get a police officer to the car and he opens the door.

''excuse me miss are you Rory Danes?'' the cop asks her

''yes...yes sir.'' she tell's him

''are you ok are you hurt?'' the cop asks her

''Yes No.'' she says after being a little shaken from everything and from also being cold.

''come let's get you out of here.'' he says and get's Rory out of the car safely and unharmed and lead off and Jess is taking into custody everyone cheers and Clair is relieved.

They get Rory to an ambulence where there is a young girl EMT standing by.

She tells Rory to lay down on the strecher and covers her with blankets to keep her arm because Rory is shivering the EMT takes her temp and reazlies that it's a little low and gets the driver to speed her quickly to the hospital.

They take Rory to New York's Presbyterian hospital and they call Clair, David, and Luke to tell them to make thier way quickly to the hospital in NYC. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Clair quickly leaves school and heads home to get sweatpants, a baggy sweatshirt- Rory's favorite one and a bunch of blankets and throws everything in the jeep then her and David follow Luke to the hospital in NYC.

At the hospital David Let's Clair off at the front of the buliding so she can go in and find Rory immediately and he and luke go to find parking then rush into the hospital.

Clair finds out where Rory is in the Pediatric Care Unit Recovery room.

Clair goes in and see's Rory ''OH MY GOD sweetie!'' she gasp's ''are you ok baby?'' she asks her and takes Rory in her arms

''Mom!'' Rory cries

''shh it's ok your safe I'm here I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again he's locked up away in jail now.'' Clair tell's her

''where's dad and David?'' Rory asks her

''shh lay down relax thier coming they just went to park the cars they'll be right up.'' Clair tell's her

David and Luke get to the room.

''Rory are you ok?'' David asks her

''how ya doing hun?'' Luke asks her

''I'm doing ok.'' Rory tell's them

''David?'' Rory asks him

''yea?'' he answer's her

''can you excuse us so I can have some time with my mom and dad?'' Rory asks him

''absoutely sweetheart do you want anything like some soup maybe?'' he asks her

''yea soup sounds good thank's.'' she says

''ok can I get you anything like a coffee?'' He asks Clair

''No hun I'm fine.'' she tell's him

''ok soup it is be right back.'' he tell's them

''ok.'' they both say

Rory starts to break down ''it was so scary I thought I was never going to see you again it was horrible I was so cold and shaking the entire time I just want to go home and take a hot shower to warm up and get this off of me I feel so dirty I just want to sleep this off and pretend it was like a bad dream and that it never really happened.'' Rory tell's her

''if I only would have left a little earlier none of this would of happened and I wouldn't be here in the hospital.'' she gets mad at herself

''none of this was your fault sweetie.'' she tell's her and hold's Rory tight

both Luke and Clair comfort Rory

David gets back and see's that Clair is about to loose it.

''hey come here.'' he says

Clair just breaks down in his arms.

''why did this happen to her she's a really good kid and didn't do anything do deserve this!'' Clair get's mad

''I don't know sweetie.'' he says

''Jess is just a really angry kid.'' Luke says

After a few minutes she pulls away.

''I'm ok.'' Clair tell's him

''you sure?'' David asks her

''yea.'' Clair says and wipes her eye's

''here got you a coffee thought you might need it.'' he tell's her

''ahh thanks.'' she says and sip's it

Luke is sitting next to Rory when the Doctor comes back with the results.

''well everything is negative she's got no bruising that we can see her temp was a little low so she will probably get a cold from this just remember to keep her hydrated and get tons of sleep and eat well she should be good to go I don't see any reason why we need to keep her here any longer just give me a call if anything changes.'' he tell's them

''thank you doctor we will take great care of her.'' Clair tell's him

Rory changes into warm clothes from her uniform.

They Wheel Rory down to the Jeep in a wheel chair and get her in and wrap her in blankets to keep her warm and they go home and let Rory takes a nice long hot shower, vedge out, watch tv,sleep, and do whatever she want's for the rest of the day. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later that night there's a knock on the door and David answers it.

''hey Luke come on in.'' David says and let's him in

''thanks.'' he says and makes his way in

Clair comes into the room ''Hi.'' she says

''hey how she doing?'' he asks her

''come on.'' she says and takes him upstairs she knock's on Rory's door.

''NO GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!' she's fighting herself thinking it's Jess at the door

Clair opens the door ''OH sweetie it's just us baby.'' Clair tell's her

''NO GO AWAY!'' Rory says and hides under the blankets scared.

''Oh no PTSD!'' Luke says

''what... what's that?'' Clair asks him

''she's showing signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.'' he tell's her

Rory screams.

David rushes upstairs and into her room.

They all try and hold Rory down and try to stop her from hurting herself.

Clair tries to calm Rory down ''Rory hunnie it's ok it's just us he's not here sweetie!'' she hold's Rory and tells Luke and David to leave the room because it's making Rory stress out more because she's having flashbacks of when Jess grabbed her and forced her into his car.

''NO JESS LET GO OF ME!'' Rory screams

Clair soothes Rory and notices Rory's body finally calms down after they leave.

Rory slowly opens her eyes.

''hey you ok? she asks her softly

''hey.. yea I guess I should probably appoligize to dad and David.'' Rory tell's her

''shh hunnie not right now you need to lay down and relax now try and go to sleep ok I love you.'' Clair says and kisses Rory and walks to the door and says ''sleep well hun.'' then shut's the door and makes her way downstairs.

''hey she ok?'' David asks her

''no but she will be I finally got her to sleep and ugh I'm exhausted.'' she says in a exhausted tone

''yea you look it do you want to lay down for a while?'' David asks her

''yea I probably should I just want to call my parent's first.'' she tell's him

''yea that would be a good idea.'' David says

''ok I'm gonna go you'll call me if she needs me?'' Luke asks them

''ok I will thanks hun.'' Clair says

'' hey thanks for coming over Luke.'' David tell's him

''you got it.'' he says and shakes his hand and leaves

Clair picks up the phone to call her parents

The maid picks up.

''Gilmore Residence.'' The Maid says

''Hi is Richard or Emily Gilmore there please?'' she asks the Maid

''1 minute please.''the maid says and brings the phone to Richard

''Rchard Gilmore...'' Richard says

''Hi dad can I talk to you and mom for a second privately on speaker phone?'' she asks him

''1 minute EMILY!'' he calls

Emily comes into his office and shuts the door.

''it's Clair she needs to tell us something.'' Richard tell's her

''Hello Clair.'' Emily says

''go ahead Clair we're both here and listening.'' Richard tell's her

''ok well I don't know what you heard or saw today but Rory was taken on a joyride by her angry ex-boyfriend Jess but everything turned out ok and she was brought to safety and he was taken into custody.'' she tell's them

''Oh dear god where is she? How did this happen? Who is this Jess you talking about?'' he asks her

''Luke's nephew she's fine dad she's safe and upstairs asleep...she was taken to the hospital to get checked out and everything was negative Jess basically forced her in his car when she was waiting for the bus to go to school in Stars Hollow this morning.'' she tell's him

''what was she doing in Stars Hollow alone?'' Richard asks her

''having breakfast at her dad's.'' Clair tell's him

''this whole thing started when I walked past her first period class and noticed that she wasen't there so right away I knew something was wrong because I know she just wouldn't take off and skip school like that so I panicked and started calling evryone then we saw it on the news like an hour later when they were tracking Jess it was a high speed chase through NYC and when it finally ended I was so relieved to see Rory get out of the car and walk with the police officer to safety so I should probably go Rory's probably going to be waking up soon and I want to be there in case she does so I'm going to have to hang up now goodbye.'' she says and hangs up

Clair to David ''ok I think I'm going to go and lie down now.'' she tell's him and goes upstairs and falls asleep

David comes up to lay with her and he also falls asleep

In the middle of the night there's a scream.

Clair and David wake up and realize that they both fell asleep so they wake thier way to Rory's room to comfort her from her bad dream.

''Rory baby wake up!'' she shakes her awake

Rory's eyes open immediately.

''what happened baby?!'' Clair asks concerned

''he...he.'' is all Rory can get out

''what baby what is it?'' she asks Rory

''he...he hurt me more.'' she cries into her mom's arms

''oh hunnie it was just a dream shh relax lay down mommy's not going to let anything happen to you mommy's going to be right here next to you all night I'm not going anywhere.'' she soothes Rory

''she ok?'' he asks

''yea just need to get her back to sleep.'' she tell's him

''ok you gonna come back to bed?'' he asks her

''yea I'll be there in a little bit hun let me just get her back to sleep first.'' she tell's him

''ok see ya in a little bit.'' he says and leaves the room to go back to sleep in thier room.

Rory falls asleep in her mom's arms.

Clair falls asleep next to her.

In the morning Clair wakes up and notices that she's in Rory's room and must of fallen alseep last night she see's Rory peacefully asleep next to her so she kisses her forehead and walks to the door and quitely walks out and closes it then goes back to her and David's room and gets into bed next to him.

David rolls over ''morning...'' he says and kisses her

''morning hun.'' she says

''did you fall asleep last night?'' he asks her

''yea I must have I'm so glad to have my baby back home and safe in my arms.'' she tell's him

''yea me too.'' he says

They kiss and they both fall back to sleep next to each other. 


End file.
